


Attente

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [12]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Takashi n'était pas rentré de la nuit.





	

Takashi n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Il l'avait appelé la veille pour dire qu'il allait dormir chez un ami mais il ne lui avait pas donné la moindre information sur cet ami.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. C'était idiot sans doute mais elle avait bien vu que quelque chose troublait l'adolescent depuis un ou deux jours. Sans oublier son bras blessé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que Takashi se blessait. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il passait au moins une partie de la nuit dehors. Elle le savait. S'il croyait qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour courir ils ne savaient où au milieu de la nuit, il se trompait complètement.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Elle n'aurait pas su dire ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici pour l'attendre avec toi ? » demanda son mari avant de partir à son travail.

Elle le remercia de sa sollicitude mais elle pouvait attendre seule son retour. Il devait aller travailler de toute façon.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui à son retour. » lui dit-il en partant.


End file.
